Fever Chills
by Sakura2811
Summary: ONE SHOT. Anette is sick with the flu when she drifts off into sleep with dreams of Wonderland. But there is something other than the Queen of Hearts and the Cheshire cat that she needs to worry about..


"FEVER CHILLS"

A Short Story

Anette coughed and rolled over on her side. She looked at her clock for it to flash 4:00 AM into her sore, tired eyes. She groaned and rolled over away from the bright blue light the clock flashed. She was sweating underneath her covers and yet she was shivering. "There is something wrong with me." she thought. She was definitely not feeling well. Her head was pounding, her eyes were sensitive to light and were tired, her body was aching, she was sweating, she had chills, she was coughing and sneezing as well. "I must have the flu.." she thought to herself. She drifted back into sleep only to be awakened an hour later by her aunt coming in to wake her up for school. "Anette are you feeling well?" she asked worried. Anette shook her head no clearly not wanting to have to deal with anything. Her aunt put her hand to her forehead. "My God Anette! You're burning up!" she said. "You have a fever. You're staying home today. You must have the flu that's been going around.." she said going to call Anette's friend Jescee to ask her to pick up Anette's school work so she won't get behind. Her aunt and uncle left for work and left Anette all alone for the entire day. She got out of bed fighting back a wave of dizziness that came to her. She carefully made her way to her videos and found one of her favorite movies 'Alice in Wonderland'. She put in her TV and climbed back into bed. She watched Alice chase the white rabbit into it's hole. She fell asleep when Alice fell down the rabbit hole.

Dracula sensed that Anette was at home. He also sensed that she wasn't feeling well. He teleported into her room to check on her. She was curled up in bed with a movie playing. Her curtains were blocking the light from the sun so it wouldn't affect her sleeping or hurt her sensitive eyes. It also benefited him as well. He sat next to her on the bed and felt her forehead. She definitely had a fever. He moved his hand to her back and felt the pain that ran down her body. "She definitely has the flu.." he thought while he examined his little bride. Even though she was only 17 she was so beautiful. He had to wait only three more years until he could have her again. But those three years seemed so far off. He hoped that they would pass by fast. He looked at the TV screen and saw a young blonde haired girl in a blue dress walking through some dream world. He chuckled at the rabbit running around the screen. He stroked his little bride's hair as she slept. She was clearly tired and sick. He got under the covers with her and held her close. He continued stroking her hair as he watched the movie. 

Anette dreamed as she slept. She dreamt that she was Alice.

_She fell down the rabbit hole and landed in a room with a very small door. She stood up and dusted her white aproned blue dress off and crouched down to talk to the door. "I'm too big huh?" she asked. "Damn straight!" the door said smiling. "Disney definitely left out some stuff.." she thought. "Use the bottle on the table over there." the door said nodding towards the glass table nearby. Anette got up and walked over to it. She picked up the bottle. __**DRINK ME **__it said in big bold letters. She took the cork out and took a sip. Several tastes hit her tongue. "Delicious!" she said as the door smiled. She instantly saw the room getting bigger. "Ummm... Somethings wrong.." she thought. Then she saw the bottle hit the ground and that she could __**fit inside of it**__. "You can fit through now!" the door said happily. "Great.." she said sarcastically. She walked to the door and turned the knob. "OW! STOP IT!" the door yelled. "Now what!" Anette asked irritated. "I'm locked! You have to use the key!" the door answered. "WHAT DAMN KEY!" she yelled. "That one!" the door said nodding towards the table. "You should have told me about the key EARLIER!" she yelled frustrated. "THAT WASN'T PART OF MY INSTRUCTIONS!" the door yelled in response. "UGH! Just forget it!" Anette said completely frustrated. She climbed up the table leg. She was certain that if someone was standing under her they could see up her dress. All that could probably be seen were white tights, bloomers, and a petticoat. But still the thought somewhat bothered her. She heard a whistle from below and saw the white rabbit staring up her dress. "AREN'T YOU LATE FOR SOMETHING!" she yelled. The white rabbit ran off. She climbed up the table and got the key. "At least it's not too big.." she thought. She climbed back down and walked to the door. She put the key in and turned it. She heard the click of the lock moving. "I'm open!" the door said. "Yes I know already!" Anette said clearly irritated. She opened the door and walked through slamming it behind her. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAM ME!" the door yelled. "SHUT UP!" Anette yelled back clearly angry and irritated. _

_She walked through Wonderland. "This isn't so bad.." she said to herself. She walked through the woods into a clearing. She heard some really weird noises from behind her. She turned around and saw two little boys staring at her. "Oh great... Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.." she said remembering them. "How do you do miss?" they asked smiling. Anette sighed. "Fine.." she said. "Alright.. I'm looking for a rabbit.." she said. "She's curious!" Tweedle Dee said gasping. "Of course I'm curious you dumb ass!" she yelled. "Alright then!" they said leading her to sit on a log. She sat down and they started singing about the Walrus and the Carpenter. She listened to them sing and then she left as they started singing another song. "They've got to be tone deaf..." she said. _

_She came up to the white rabbit's house. "I'M LATE! I'M LATE! FOR A VERY IMPORTANT DATE!" the white rabbit yelled as he ran around his house. "It must not be that important if you were hitting on me.." Anette said to herself as she walked into the house. She opened the door and the rabbit yelled at her. "MONSTER! MONSTER!" it yelled pointing. "I'M NOT A MONSTER!" she yelled back."OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT OUT OUT!" the rabbit yelled pushing her outside and slamming the door. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY ASS!" Anette yelled. "Pervert.." she mumbled to herself. _

_She continued along the path and came up to the flowers. "You can learn alot of things from the flowers.." they sang. "Whoopty doo.." she said walking past them. She kept walking and saw smoke. Anette followed the smoke and saw a caterpillar with a pipe. "It looks like a bong..." she thought coming closer. "Excuse me.." she said. "Yes?" the caterpillar said blowing smoke at her. "I was wondering if you could tell me which way to-" she said before coughing on the smoke. "Which way to what?" he asked. "Which way to go." she answered. "That way." he pointed. "Thank you." she said hurrying in the direction he was pointing. "I swear to God the caterpillar was on pot.." she said to herself as she kept walking. She heard some singing and followed it. "A very very unbirthday to us!" two voices sang. "Unbirthday?" Anette thought as she opened the gate and walked through. There was a man in a big tophat and a hare drinking tea, dancing, and singing. They were apparently celebrating something. "MISS! HAVE A CUP OF TEA!" the hare yelled to her. "I'm fine..." she said and continued walking. _

_She walked through the dark woods. She heard singing and a chuckle. "This is getting freaky..." she said. She saw a black and red cat laying on a tree branch with it's yellow eyes staring down at her. Sitting next to the cat was a very handsome man. The man had long black hair, icy blue eyes, a pale pronounced face, and he was dressed in black clothing. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. "Umm.. Can any of you tell me which way I should go?" she asked. "Well that depends.." the cat said. The man jumped down and landed in front of her his eyes staring directly into hers. "Where are you going to go?" the man asked staring into her aqua eyes. "I'm trying to get home.." Anette answered her cheeks slightly blushing. "You must go the Queen of Hearts." the cat said. "And where can I find her?" Anette asked. "Follow me.." the man said. Anette followed the man and she couldn't stop admiring him. "I wouldn't mind staying here for him..." she thought finding him very handsome and attractive. The man turned around and quickly pinned her to a tree. She gasped. "You truly admire me that much, hmm?" he asked his eyes boring straight into hers. "Yes..." she answered blushing and wide eyed. He chuckled and continued looking at her. "What is your name my dear?" he asked. "Anette." she answered. His eyes grew more attentive to her face and features. "You are her.." he whispered. "What?" she asked confused. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Anette shook her head no. "My name is Vlad... I have been waiting for you.." he answered. "Waiting for me? What do you mean?" Anette asked confused and slightly worried. "I will claim you again soon.. I will come back for you.." he hissed in her ear. Vlad kissed her passionately. Anette couldn't help but squeal slightly._

She sat up straight and looked around her wildly convinced that someone else was there. She looked at the screen and saw the movie still playing. She calmed down and laid back down and fell asleep once more.

Dracula had looked into her dream and planted himself in it. "That will give her a hint of what will come in three years.." he thought smirking to himself.

**THE END.**


End file.
